In many situations such as military operations, rescue operations, climbing and caving expeditions, wilderness explorations and the like, it is common for the group to carry with it a stretcher for use in emergencies. It is common today for this stretcher to be collapsible or otherwise foldable, such that one member of the party can carry it on his back, and in case of need the stretcher can be unfolded and deployed. A wounded person can then be placed on the stretcher, which is then carried by two or four persons.
However, experience shows that carrying a stretcher bearing a wounded person for long distances and/or in rough terrain can be rather cumbersome and slows the progress of the party in reaching points where medical treatment may be administered. In some cases this endangers the life of the wounded person. In the case of military operations during combat, the slow progress caused by the stretcher, and requirement of multiple stretcher bearers to carry the stretcher, may endanger the other soldiers in the party and hamper the unit's ability to achieve its objectives.
Hence, an improved method for transporting wounded personnel is still a long felt need.